Aftermath
by Crimson Cajun
Summary: My take on what would have happened to Gambit and Rogue after the "Trial"


Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue or.... What the hell is the point of this things? Everyone knows I don't own   
them blah, blah, blah. So on with the story.  
  
  
AFTERMATH:  
  
  
  
Los Angelos,California: 3:00 AM:  
  
He sat on the roof alone, pretending it was rain and not tears streaming down his face.The storm   
raging outside made the temperature on this cold January night near freezing, but he didn't notice.   
He was too numb mentelly and physiclly to feel anything but the everlasting pain in his heart.   
Remy knew he would never get rid of it. Made to many mistakes when he was younger.   
  
He tried, oh Lord had he tried to make up for them. That was one of the main reasons he joined the X-men.   
Thought he could repent his sins, finally get a peaceful night's sleep. But like everything else in his life,   
nothing turned right. Everything he did for them was never good enough! He was always the criminal, the outcast   
among their imaginary society that humans and mutants could live peacefully together.   
"Who cares! Ah don' need dem!" Remy yelled up to the sky. It responded with a loud rumble of thunder.   
He knew he was just lying to himself. Another dark lie to add to the collection. His "friends" had every   
right to hate him. He'd never been completly truthful with them about his past. Never told them about working   
with Sinister, putting together the Maurderers, causing the Morlock Massacre.   
He deserved everthing he got.  
  
  
Westchester, New York: 6:00 AM:   
  
"Non!! You can' do dis!! Dere innosent people Creed!!" The young man in the brown duster yelled. He was   
fighting a huge guy with yellow fur and claws. It didn't look like he was winning because the big guy didn't   
have a bruse.  
"Well ya shoulda thought a' that before ya gave us the map a' the tunnels!" Sabertooth said with a sneer.  
"Sinister say 'e was goin' to 'elp dem! Ah can' believe Ah trusted ya'll!"  
The young one screamed as the yellow guy picked him up and slammed him to the ground. He didn't get up, but   
he was still conscience.  
"What should I do with LeBeau, Boss?" Sabertooth talked into the intercom on his chest.  
"Show him what we do to traders, but keep him alive. Then continue with your job." Came a cold, metallic   
vioce from the speaker.  
Slowly the yellow man walked over to the young guy on the ground. He extended his claws to his chest and.....  
  
Rogue woke up screaming at the pain in her chest, sweat pouring down her face. It wasn't her pain, it was Remy's.   
She was still having his nightmares even though it had been one and a half months since his "trial".   
Maybe Ah sould go ta the Profesa, Rogue thought. No! This is none a' his business an' he ain't got no time ta hear   
me complain'. Slowly she got up out of her bed and, out of habit, slipped on her gloves.  
"Ah'll go downstairs an' get a' hot cup a' tea. That might put me ta' sleep." But before Rogue could even touch the   
knob, a sudden wave of nausia hit the pit of her stomach causing her to bend over in agony. She had been having   
terrible stomach-aches over the past few weeks . They would usually come and go early in the morning, but they were   
never this intense. Rogue tried desperatly to get up and go to the bathroom, but it was to late and she throw up all   
over the floor.  
"That's it, Ah'm going ta' see Hank!"  
  
Half an hour later: The Lab:  
  
Doctor Henry McCoy had finally gotten a good nights sleep. Ever since he started working on the cure for the Legacy   
Virus, he'd gotten an average of three to four hours in daily. Now that he had his rest and relaxation, Hank could   
get back to researching. But his plans were dashed when he saw Rogue impatiently rapping her fingers on his desk.  
"What can I do for you my fine southern friend?" Hank asked cheerfully.  
"Hey Hank." Rogue said gloomily. Much like her usual morning self, Hank noted. "Ah wanna ask if ya' can do a   
check-up on me."  
"Whatever is th matter, my dear? You have just recently had one only about six weeks ago." He asked in a more   
serious tone  
"Well, Ah started gettin' real bad stomach aches 'bout two weeks ago. Ah thought it was jus' cramps a' somein'.   
But this mornin' it hurt so Ah throw up. Hank, whats wrong wit' me?" Rogue fell into the chair next to him and started   
sobbing.  
Hank quickly moved next to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, careful not to touch her skin.   
"Do not worry my friend. I will run some tests. I'm sure whatever it is I can help." Hank spoke softly.  
"Thank ya' so much." Rogue managed between sniffles. "But whateva' it is, please don't tell anyone 'bout it yet.   
Promise me?"  
"I promise."   
  
One hour later:  
  
"Well Hank whats wrong wit' me?" Rogue questioned him when she saw the look of astonisment on his furry face.  
"The stomach pains you have been experiencing are due to the fact that your body is ajusting very quickly." Hank   
stated in his wary doctor voice.  
"What do ya mean? What 'bout me throwin' up?" She said looking extremely puzzled.  
"Well, morning sickness is very common for women who are one and a half months pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!: I what all of you to review if you want me to continue with this story. If I get   
over twenty I will. I'm feeling very depressed and have an enormous writer's block, but if you review it'll   
be like my life saver. THANK YOU!!!  



End file.
